Talk:Come on Over to Barney's House (2000, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131117155542
Come on Over to Barney's House is a is the 8th episdoes from the 9th episodes on Season 6 of Barney TV Special It was broadcast on PBS, ABC, NBC, Nick Jr, PBS Kids Sprout, PBS Kids, PBS Kids Go! and Disney Jr as a prime time special in May 11, 1999 and released on June 12th, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song and a dance to go along with it is all here for the day work for "Come on Over to Barney's House" Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) (debut / only appearance) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf Voice (Sonny Franks) *The Wolf Body Costume (David Voss) Song List #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This VideoEdit #'Anything Can Happen' #'Sour Pickle Face' #'Blue Jay Blues' #'Surfin' on the World Wide Web' #Barney's Silly Pigs #'The Dino Dance' TriviaEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 ostume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Shawn & the Beanstalk" is used *The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used *The BJ voice from "Let's Pretend with Barney" is used *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Birthday" is used. *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Barney & Friends Season 3 intro (without the text) to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. The opening key was later used again in the Season 14 version of the theme song. *This is the first home video to take place at Barney's house. The being Barney's Pajama Party. *This home video marks the first appearance of Nick. He would later appeared in Season 7 to Season 9. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this episode. *The DVD version was included in the 2011 DVD set Play Date Pack, with all of the original trailers and bonus features. *Whitney and Sarah (Tory Green) are both seen making their first cameo appearances in the trailer. However, Whitney would later make her official debut in the Season 7 episode Up, Down and Around!, and Sarah (Tory Green) would later appear in the stage show Barney's Colorful World!. *This is the first time Julie Johnson plays another character besides doing the voice of Baby Bop. It would happen again, when she plays Mother Goose in the the Season 10 episode of the same name. *This was the 16th time where time lapse is used. It happens when Baby Bop was showing the crew how it was great to be a ballerina. *This is Nick's only 2000 appearance. *When Barney says "Point and say, there he is!", it could possibly be a reference to Barney Live! In New York City, when Barney and the kids had to chase The Winkster who had stolen The Barney Bag. *The version of I Love You is starting to have a blues arrangement rather than the reggae arrangement. The arrangement would later be similar in "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure".